Apologies
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Set after "Britney 2.0". Jake is dating Kitty, but Marley has feelings for Jake and Jake has feelings for Marley. Can Jake get Marley to forgive him?


**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I absolutely **_**love **_**the idea of Marley/Jake, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. Hope you like it!**

Jake's POV:

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Schue?" Jake said, sitting down in the chair and putting his backpack on the floor.

"I did," Will confirmed. "What's been going on with you and Marley? I mean she sang that song during Britney week and I couldn't help but notice she was singing it directly at you. It also looked like she was pretty upset. Do you have any idea…what…?" He trailed off.

"I don't know," Jake admitted. "I want to be friends with her, but when she found out I'm dating Kitty she ran off and hasn't talked to me since."

"Can you think of a reason why that might be?" Will asked.

Jake shook his head. He really couldn't.

Will sat back in his chair. "I'd suggest talking to her would be a good start."

Jake nodded in agreement and got up. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. I really want to make things right with Marley." He got up, ready to go talk to his friend.

Marley's POV:

Unique was right. Jake _is _a womanizer.

I had gone home that day and cried on my bed for two hours, locking my door behind me. Jake and Kitty. Jake and that bitch cheerleader, was all I could think. It tore me apart to see them together, because, yes, I did have feelings for Jake. I couldn't stop thinking about the other day when we sang that song together and we had almost kissed. I really wanted to kiss him.

"Marley," is the next thing I hear, and I close my locker to see Jake standing beside me.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly. I begin walking to the choir room for Glee practice, and he walks beside me.

"To apologize," Jake says. "I'm sorry. And I want to make it up to you. Just please sit next to me in Glee today."

I guess I can give him another chance…as friends. He just seems so…sincere with his apology that I can't help it. "Okay." We get to the choir room then and I sit beside him like I promised.

"All right, guys, before we begin our newest member Jake would like to sing us something." Is it just me, or did Mr. Schuester look right at me when he said that last part? Anyways, Jake got up and stood by the piano.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flipside of my pillow that's right_

_Completely unaware _

_Nothing can compare to where you set me_

_Lets me know that it's okay _

_Yeah it's okay_

_And the moments when the good times start to fade_

Something catches my eye in the back window, and I see Kitty standing and watching with her arms crossed. I smile and turn my attention back to Jake.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe _

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

'_Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me in your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Jake's POV:

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smileOh, you make me smile_

"Marley," Jake said before he could stop himself, because he was aware of Kitty watching. But he didn't care about her anymore. He cared about the girl sitting in front of him. He walked right over to her and said, "I've loved getting to know you. I'm so sorry about hurting you, and I…" -he swallowed- "-I don't care about Kitty…at all." He took Marley's hand in his. "I care about you. Please say you forgive me. Please." Everyone smiled, including Mr. Schuster (but not Kitty, I might add) as Marley stood up and pulled Jake into their first kiss. No one noticed Kitty's smirk which promised revenge as she tossed her head and sashayed out of sight. Or, out of the hall, because no one was actually watching her.

**Author: What will Kitty do for revenge? What will they think of the kiss? All will be answered in the next chapter! **


End file.
